Sky Fire
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Summary: Natsu is getting ready for mating season. And who is his mate Lucy or Lisanna. This is a lemon so no young eyes. Sorry for bad summary.


**This is a fanfiction of total Nalu so you have been warned and do not hate me if dislike this. This is a lemon so this is not for a younger audience.**

 **~Mj**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters if I did Nalu would be a real thing already.**

* * *

 **Normal pov.**

It was hot for spring and the April months had bloomed. Lucy stood in the shade with a small pink suitcase next to her. She kept her hair tied back into a side pony tail and she wore high in her hair. Her blue striped top was short and her skirt was very mini. She was equipped with her usual arsenal: her whip and gate keys. In her hand was a piece of old parchment. It was a job request in a town a day's trip away and her train left in five minutes. She had been waiting for Natsu for the past hour and was getting sceptical about the time. Her fingers moved in an impatient manner and she twitched. _Where was he? Unless he's hiding because he's to chicken to come work._ Lucy thought to herself.

She moved from her position and looked around. She searched behind every pillar trying to spot the pink haired dragon slayer but to no avail. Finally returning to her suitcase Lucy sighed and looked at the digital screen. He train was at the station now and it was final boarding. She sighed and was bummed about her partner's non-appearance. Lucy started to get worried. _Maybe something had happened to Natsu. It's not like I don't care about him but he shouldn't of blown me off like that. I just wish maybe if I told him how I felt then maybe he would be more mature but anyway I better find that dense idiot and give him a piece of my mind._

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia and noticed how busy they were. Everywhere people were running, laughing, working. The guild was busier than usual in this good weather and more and more job requests were coming round many about the lack of water considering that there was a mini drought plaguing Magnolia, it had not rained to nearly two months. The guild was cooled with a sense of refreshment and normal atmosphere well as normal as Fairy Tail can get. Lucy walked into the guild taking in everything. Gray was busy playing on the pool tables half naked. Juvia sat on watching him with huge interest. Mirajane was cleaning bear mugs while Lisanna was taking orders from Marco and Wakaba flirting with her as normal. Cana was wolfing down alcohol like there was no tomorrow. Reedus was busy painting the recent happenings. Max was sitting and strangely talking to a broom. Charle was sitting next to a very pale Wendy. "It's okay child."

Lucy walked over and sat next to Wendy who was looking at her hands and then wrapped them around her stomach like there was some monstrous animal trying to break free. "What's wrong Wendy? You look like Natsu on the train." Wendy looked at Lucy and gave a smile and carried on wincing. "I don't know. I not sick I checked and tried to heal myself." She looked very confused and stressed. _Stomach cramps if she wasn't sick had she reached that time in every women's life._ "Try healing yourself again. I might work this time." Lucy said trying to be optimistic.

Wendy nodded and held her hand to her stomach and they glowed green. Wendy looked hard and concentrated until her focus was broken by a rather large metal dragon slayer trying to get their attention. "Don't even bother. Your healing magic will not cure this little one." He said in his brash tone. Lucy could not grasp what her best friend Levy saw in him. He could just be as dense as Natsu if he wanted. "What do you mean Gajeel-san?" Asked Wendy looking at the older slayer with a cocked head like a seagull when they have found another chip. "So little slayer have you started you women thing?" He asked. That was way too personal for Charle and she hissed and drew her claws and then flew towards Gajeel. "How dare you she is a young Lady." Screamed the cat as she clawed at Gajeel's face causing him to cry out in pain. "Wait Charle give him some time to explain," Said Wendy. "I am sorry Gajeel but it is quite personal." Wendy blushed and looked at her knees pulling her dress over them showing her peers the obvious answer unconsciously. "Oh so you have. That explains the stomach cramp." Wendy looked over at Gajeel holding his stomach in as much pain as she was. "But what has my thing got anything to do with my stomach pain? I now you can a poorly tummy but why are you in pain too?" Wendy would have continued with questions but Gajeel cried out. "Ahh. Its mating season for dragon's little slayer. Al dragon slayers feel like walking puke when this happens." He winced as he managed to squeeze out an explanation.

"It's mating season? I had no idea. It makes sense now." Wendy said feeling relieved until a pang in her chest caused her to grab her stomach and cry out again. "What does he mean mating season?" Lucy asked Wendy and Wendy looked blanked. Wendy was only young when Grandine left her so she didn't really understand the concept of mating. "It means that the two year cycle has begun again. See us dragon slayers aren't like normal humans. As we are part dragon we mate or marry like dragons but I guess we mate like humans as well but any way. Mating season only happens every two years and it lasts for a week and all dragon slayers know when it is when we get like this," He paused and motioned to his stomach "after this we then are kinda sick until what us dragon slayers called sky fire. It basically an Aurora Borealis that is the colour fire it was created back when the dragons were at war with humans and alighted it to tell dragons to reproduce. But it signifies the beginning of mating season."

"So will Natsu be like you?" Lucy asked and looked hopeful that he wouldn't be like this. Gajeel only scoffed and winced and then said "Oh yeah he is. And he told me that he thinks that his mate is ready to become a mother so boy is he going to do her good." Lucy blushed and looked at her feet. _Natsu has a mate?_ "See a dragon only falls in love once and we spend all of our lives with our mates. The basic principles of mating are mix, breed, and mate. We mix our blood together, we make our mates pregnant with our offspring then we mark our mates and claim them as our own." Lucy had walked out the room and had headed for Natsu's house and had not noticed that Gajeel had winked at her after saying that a dragon fall once. _It has to be Lisanna. They promised each other from when they were young children that they would marry._ Lucy cried as she continued to walk to Natsu's house.

* * *

 **Natsu's house**

 **Lucy's pov.**

I was annoyed at the idea of that I could never be with Natsu. I mean I am in love with the idiot I just wish it wasn't so hard to love someone. Ii was worried to see if he was the same as the others. Tonight Lisanna would become a mother little to her knowledge. Natsu's house was built away from the town but still easy to get to. The house had been boarded up when Natsu had found it as a kid and had made it livableish. He was messy and smelly but he asked me to clean up the mess and he would pay me some of the little reward that he received. When I climbed the path to the house I saw mail in the letter box and picked it up as I moved to the door. When I opened it I came face to face with an annoying blue cat.

"Sorry Lushy. I was too busy eating this fish. But I was looking for you." Said the cat eating a large salmon and had a loud *nom-nom* came from his jaws as he cut down on the fish. "Oh why?" I asked him. "Its Natsu he's sick. I need to have you find Wendy." Happy was worried and flew down to my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine in a worried and sad expression. I tickled his ears and entered the house there to see an annoyed looking Natsu sitting on the couch with his head down towards the floor and his arms over his stomach. "For the last time Happy I am not sick." He cried out when he looked up to see me and his face turned red making mine turn just as red.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

"For the last time Happy I am not sick." Natsu shouted and looked up to see Lucy and his gaze went wild and his face erupted a cool red and his had flew behind his head and he ran his fingers through his locks and moved his gaze. "Oh hey Luce I didn't see you there." Lucy's gaze was soft and perfected and Natsu's cheeks dusted more pink. "You're like the others. It's mating season right?"

Lucy looked at a dumbfounded Natsu. "Yeah but how did you know that?" He was very interested now that the girl he would claim as his own that night knew about mating season. "Gajeel told me." Lucy said looking like nothing awkward was mentioned in that sentence. "That metal head," Natsu's fists erupted in flame "I burn him to charcoal." He was very angry. Natsu was starting to head for the door when he saw Lucy look at him with a pang of anger in her eye. "I was just trying to protect you Lucy. You mean a lot to me." Lucy blushed and looked at him and then she turned her back until he hand was grabbed by Natsu. "Did he tell you anything else, like who my mate was?" He asked very worried at Lucy. "No. But its Lisanna right?" Lucy said and pouted at Natsu and then walked away leaving Natsu in his house alone with only his exceed for company "You like her." The cat teased causing Natsu to blush "Yeah I do, but if only she would love me back."

* * *

 **Later at the guild.**

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all sat around one table and had their heads balanced on side of the table and the air they were all feeling like they had been on a train forever and they were starting to get better as it was evening and the Aurora Borealis or Sky Fire would be happening sometime soon. They were all heavy and were like sacks of potatoes. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy I have something for you that might help?" At the word help all three dragon slayers perked up to see Mirajane standing in front of them holding a bottle filled with some sort of leaves. "Is that Dragon nip?" Asked Levy walking over to Mira and she took the bottle from Mira and looked at the leaves. The plant was rare and often grew from dragon excretion. Mira must have gone through a lot to find it.

Mira looked at Levy with a smile on her face. "Normally it wold make you fall asleep. But I read in a book if you inhale it during mating season it calms your stomachs but only for an hour or so." The dragon slayers nodded and snatched the bottle from Levy much to her annoyance and they all inhaled it feeling refreshed and then like their normal selves. Sighing Natsu and Wendy thanked Mira while Gajeel stood up and eyed up Levy causing her to blush and feel ecstatic when he placed his hand over her stomach. Wendy simply went to the bar and grabbed a drink. While on the way she tripped up and looked at Romeo who had caught her. She blushed hard and looked away from Romeo.

Natsu simply walked to bar and sat drinking down many glasses of water. He stared out of the windows and looked at the clock mounted on the wall. He was so nervous. He finger twitched and his heart beat increased just another half an hour and then he could claim his mate. Lisanna stood on the other side of the room staring at Natsu. She was mesmerised by his actions as always. She had her own world, many would think that she were taking lessons from Juvia. A cough burst her bubble and there was her sister looking at her with a look of disproval. "Lisanna you should be working. But as you seem so distant you might as well end early. But you owe me hours, okay?"" Mira said as she looked at her younger sister. Lisanna nodded and was about to walk off when Mira furthered her talk. "Oh, Lisanna your drooling." Lisanna gasped and instantly wiped her face with her sleeve. "Am not Mira." Her sister chuckled and walked on to serving customers.

Lisanna blow out slowly and walked towards Natsu. This was it today she would confess her feelings to him and she hoped that he would accept them. She hurried over to him and sat next to him. "Natsu why are you so nervous?" She blushed

"Um no reason. Why are you here?" He would do anything to avoid her question he wanted his mind off that. He wanted his last minutes as being an idiot to count for something and not him worrying about his future

"Oh I um have s-something t-to t-tell y-you." She stuttered out and grabbed his hand. Walking out of the guild doors and walking round the back to the storage space behind the guild. _Not the most romantic place but it will do._ She thought. She held his hand and looked at him with starry eyes. It was now or never.

"Why are we here couldn't you of told me in the guild." He asked completely missing the point as usual but that was why Lisanna loved him. "It's more private. Well I brought you out here to tell you how I felt about you." She blushed so hard she felt faint but she plucked up courage and breathed out.

"I already know how you feel about me." Natsu said not quite grasping the idea of what she meant.

"Really?" Said a happy Lisanna. _This is great he already knows that I love him and I bet he loves me too_.

"I feel the same way," Lisanna was so happy and she felt she could jump for joy. "You love me and I love you," She couldn't handle all of this and she edged closer to his lips "Like everyone else in Fairy Tail we are Nakama after all. You didn't have to tell me Lisanna." Her world was broken like knocking a Ming vase.

"Like Nakama. Everyone else." She balled her fists and looked at him with a glare in her eye. "Did I say something wrong Lisanna?" He asked. _Wow every girl in Fairy Tail can be as scary as Erza._

Little to the two love spatters Lucy was standing behind a wall looking at what had happened and she felt tears cloud her eyes and her hand was on her chest. "That's not what I meant Natsu this is what I meant." She plunged her lips on Natsu's. This wasn't her idea of her first kiss but it was worth a shot. Feeling his lips touch hers Natsu instantly recoiled looking mind blown and Lisanna.

"Why did you pull away like that? I Love you Natsu… Lucy." She saw Lucy standing looking at them crying harder than anyone had ever done before. Natsu turned round to see his love crying and walked towards her. "Just stay away from me Natsu." She fled. Natsu was about to following when his wrist was grabbed.

"Lisanna let go." He growled

"No I will never let you go I love you." She burst out getting angry herself. Natsu couldn't return an argument but he struggled for his wrist and he was left with two options: One continue to fight for his wrist and lose Lucy or set his hand on fire and hurt Lisanna. He was about to engulf his wrist when a rare stroke of genius hit him. "Lisanna let go of my wrist or I will set it on fire." He growled to look serious. She stopped pulling and relinquished her grip and looked at him with teared eyes.

"But why Natsu. Why don't you love me?" She begged at his feet and starred at him with her eyes glazed with tears. "Because I love Lucy not you." Natsu turned his back as Lisanna fell to her knees crying and she bled out water as a puddle appeared around her.

Natsu ran towards Lucy's apartment and looked to see the sky change from black to an eruption of red orange and yellow like the sky was on fire. I was time. Lucy would be his.

* * *

 **Behind the post before the kiss.**

 **Lucy's pov**

I stood in the back of guild. Mira had asked me to stick out the garbage and clean up storage. I was not too happy about the job but I was getting paid. My attention was caught by a tall pinked haired man and a white haired girl round the corner. It was Natsu and Lisanna. What were they doing out here? Lisanna was red all over. Could she maybe confessing to Natsu this wasn't good I wanted to be with Natsu but he loved Lisanna and if she loved him that means tonight I could kiss my dream romance goodnight for good.

"Why have you brought me out here Lisanna? You could have told me in the guild." He looked at her dense as always. "It's more private. Well I brought you out here to tell you how I felt about you." My heart was ripped into a million pieces and I wanted to run but my legs felt like jelly and I wanted to cover my ears but my arms were floppy to all I could do was listen. "I already know how you feel about me." He knew. This was hard on me but I could do nothing.

"Really?" Lisanna was so happy and was a hard red but Natsu's back was to me I couldn't tell if he was red to. "I feel the same way," His words stung like a shaft to the broken heart and it scars a deep crevasse hollow in my chest. "You love me and I love you." It was that moment that hurt the most. I steeped out from behind the post and did not her the rest of what Natsu said. Lisanna looked angry but then she drove her lips on his making me feel so lost in utter sorrow. Surprisingly Natsu pulled away almost instantly and looked at her in some expression that I could not see.

"Why did you pull away? I love you Natsu… Lucy" She saw me standing plain as day and then I saw Natsu. Tears stung my face as I had to watch the man I love the most kiss and love another girl. "Lucy." Natsu gasped and I stood up sad and with the remainder of me strength said "Just stay away from me Natsu." I turned and fled out of the guild ground and ran down the streets of Magnolia and into my apartment I ran and landed on the bed. I looked up at the sky from my bed through the window and the sky danced red and gold I guess it was over my love. Tomorrow I would leave Fairy Tail I could not face to see him again I hurried to the bath and removed my clothes and slipped into the water.

* * *

 **Natsu's pov.**

I had been such an Idiot. Lisanna had kissed me and Lucy saw. I couldn't leave her just couldn't. The sky fire blaze me on I had to get to her apartment and tell I am sorry and tell he I loved her. I should have done it sooner but tonight she would be mine. "I'm all fired up." The usual catchphrase made me feel more confident. The streets of Magnolia were crammed with people annoying for me as I had run and jump over all the people in order to get to Lucy's apartment. I took the rooftops and wondered why I hadn't done this before it was way more fun and quicker to. Then I saw it Lucy's roof down Strawberry Street. I landed on the roof and went to the window and there was Loke blocking my entry.

"What do you want pyro?" asked Loke. "Lucy gave me specific instructions not to let you in under any circumstances."

"What even if I was going to apologise and confess my feeling to her." I argued back.

"You were? Yeah even so no entry. I don't believe you." Loke said looing smug and pushed his glasses up his nose as I glared back at him.

"Does this look like a lying face to you?" I said pointing to my very innocent and angered face.

"Yes." Replied Loke lighting up his fists to hit me with Regulus impactor something when a memory occurred to me about what happened last Thursday. "Loke do you remember last Thursday afternoon and what we did?" I had a plan. I would have saved it for something hilarious like making him wear a dress but it was my only bet. "Yeah we had an arm wrestling match and you won surprize, surprize but why do you bring it up now?"

"Remember the bet that we made?" I chuckled. Wow Is Leo really as dense as me. "Yeah, whoever wins can make the loser do whatever they want one time only." Leo said instantly turning pale.

"Exactly. I want you to let me go in and go back to the spirit world and not come back till tomorrow." Leo nodded and looked at me angrily. "A celestial spirit never goes back on his word. But if you ever hurt Lucy again I will pulverize you." He threatened and I nodded. Hurt Lucy never again.

I pushed the window open and heard splashing. I guess Lucy was in the bath and I stood in the middle of the room and waited. Lucy opened the door her face was wet from ether bath water or tears I could not tell. She seemed very sorrowful and she gasped we she saw me and bled out thick clinging tears from her eyes as she fell to the floor. I hurried to her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered "I'm Sorry. I mean it with every fibre of my being." I looked at her with my eyes wide and I gave her my smile making her smile. "I'm not in love with Lisanna. I'm in with you Lucy." I kissed her hard and she kissed me back how long I wanted to kiss her. I licked her bottom lip for entry and she granted me past. I explored her mouth and our tongues played a game of tag and then we parted for air.

"I really do love you Lucy."

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I opened the door and there was Natsu standing in my bedroom. I couldn't handle it. Not after what he did to me. My eyes stung from dry tears I think I had cried more than Juvia ever had. The floor was hard when I felt and I bashed my legs to hard but I didn't care I just wanted to drown in tears. I felt two arms around me and there behind me was Natsu. He whispered in my ear "I am sorry Lucy. I mean it with every fibre of my being." I blushed hard he came to apologise and now I bet he would leave to go with Lisanna. Then he made me almost fait when I said something I only thought would be a fantasy. "I'm not in love with Lisanna. I'm in love with you Lucy." The he kissed me. Natsu kissed me. Not with Lisanna or Happy but me. I wasn't a friendly kiss, but a blazing passionate kiss. I couldn't help it I had to kiss him back. He licked my bottom lip and he asked for entry. I granted him access and our tongues played a bit and then we parted for air. "I really do love you Lucy."

"Thought you loved Lisanna I mean you kissed her." I sobbed in his chest. I liked his warmth it was so relaxing and I felt my tears drying up. "Correction she kissed me. When she kissed me I broke away because I want to kiss you not her. It's a shame that our kiss was only my third I wish it was my first."

"Well it was my first and it was the best kiss ever. Natsu?" I asked him and he looked at my happy that I was not crying anymore. "Yeah."

"I love you too." I smiled at him and he helped me to my feet and spun me around and then placed me in his arms bridal style. "Lucy. I am being serious with this." I nodded at him and he continued. "I want to mate with you. Tonight." I was flabbergasted, I mean we had only just become girlfriend and boyfriend and he wanted me to have sex with him. "I want you to be my wife the mother of my children. I want to make love with you Lucy. I know you want to as well. Lucy mating season only lasts three days, I would have to wait two more years to mate with you and I would be twenty-two then."

"Wait your twenty. I'm only nineteen Natsu I don't think I'm ready for this." My virgina thought other things and made me feel uncomfortable. Maybe I was ready. He stroke my stomach and caressed my cheek and lay down on top of me on the bed realising my bath towel. I noticed that he unwounded his scarf and placed it on the floor. My and reached for his neck as he removed his top and noticed me tracing his scar. "Does it bother you? I can put my scarf back on if does." I shook my head and breathed out slowly "No it just reminds me of when you get hurt." He smiled and kissed me again. "It's just all my scars just show how much I love you. Most of them are from me protecting you." He said sweet but kinda disturbing things too.

As he continued to undress I stroked his pink hair. "Natsu how long have you loved me?" I asked him curiously. "Since I first met you. Nine and a bit years I have loved you Lucy. A dragon only falls in love once."

"But didn't you agree to become Lisanna husband. Didn't you have feelings for her?" I said trying to find out more from my dragon partner.

"Yeah I guess. Mating season doesn't affect you till you're about thirteen. So childhood crushes doesn't count." He said, I guess it kind of made sense. He caressed my cheek and I saw that he two was in his birthday suit. He kissed me sweetly and placed his body on mine and we stayed there for a while. It felt like we were one. "You ready Lucy?" He sked me his onyx eyes seemed to hock me in a trance. I nodded and he placed an arm to support himself above me. "First I have to mix our blood. All this does is mean that we a connected as body. This means if one of us dies the other will to. I am not going to lie Lucy this will hurt." Drawing his arm to his mouth he bit himself hard and I could see blood jewelled his arm he then bit down on my neck and bit me. It did hurt, a lot and I screamed but no blooded seemed to come out but I felt his blood pump into me. It was warm and the heat compelled me to want more. When it stopped he began to suck my blood into his mouth and he reached his arm and pumped my blood into him. He then licked the two wounds. They stung but felt better.

"Don't worry in a week they will go. No scars promise. Now the second bit and most fun. Lucy you can't back out now that you accepted being my mate. After this we will be having a baby. Strange huh, me a dad?" I gave me a smile and I started to laugh at the thought of him being a father. He had only non Igneel and had no idea how to raise a family. During the battle with Zeref we found that Igneel's ghost told Natsu that he was his real father and that before Zeref they were waiting for Natsu to be born and his mother died while in child birth and with his anger Igneel, who was a dragon slayer, ended up becoming a dragon when Zeref had sealed both of them in the book of Zeref and had resulted in placing a demon spirit in the infant Natsu and Leaving him as E.N.D. Igneel could not kill his son and had tried to raise him away from Zeref and his horrid curse. Never telling Natsu who he actually was.

Natsu breathed out and began to trail kisses down my neck and then stroked my body. He placed on hand on my stomach and the other on the space beside me. I could feel his long muscle entering me it was big very big. It hurt my walls but I knew it was only natural. "God Lucy you're so tight." He squeezed through strain. "No, you're too big." I exclaimed.

"But wow your wet." I looked at him with a painful look when I felt him hit my hymen. "Lucy what did I just hit? He exclaimed looking at me worried "It's my hymen. I means I'm a virgin until now." He looked at me at what to do next "You have to break it Natsu." I was preparing for the pain "Won't it hurt you?" He asked me which I replied with a smile "Yeah but every girl goes through with this is no different for me." He nodded and drove his penis forward. It stung like a thousand wasps and I began to bleed. I lifted up my hips as he began to thrust. "Faster. Please." I begged as he continued to thrust me for a while I was reaching my breaking point. "Lucy I gonna cum." He said as I replied "So am I." He let go and his seed filled me. It felt weird but after two more thrusts he finally drew out leaving me feeling swollen. He lied on me for a while and I could feel his breath he was panting and so was I. I never thought sex would drain you like that.

"Wow that was amazing!" he burst out and went to all fours. He smiled at me and kissed me deep on the lips and I raised my hands to his face and basked in his lips warmth. "You were amazing." He placed a hand on my cheek "Now the final thing." It wasn't over yet.

* * *

 **Natsu's Pov**

Wow that was amazing. Lucy was so hot. "Now the final thing." I had to mark Lucy as my own I had to claim her by marking her as my mate. Simply breeding was not enough I had to mark her by putting her with my seal. So that no other man would take her. I breathed out on her neck making her shiver I made me feel all horny but I just did it I'm not doing it again I'm exhausted. I bent to her neck and started to chant "Dragon breath that flies the skies. Dragon fire which rules the flame. Dragon strength that breaks the ground. And Dragon roar which tames the seas grant the power on me to place my everlasting seal." My mouth felt hot and I placed my mouth in her neck and then removed it leaving my magic circle a darker shade of her skin colour.

"What did you do my mouth hurts and my nose and ears do as well?" I simply chuckled at her denseness we were made for each other. "Your mouth hurts because you'll have fangs, you nose hurts because you have better sense of smell and your ears hurt because of better hearing. Its normal for a human to become liked this and you'll also be immune to fire, you'll never get burnt."

She looked at me sarcastically "Well with you as my life partner, that's good." I smiled but was annoyed at her joke and looked at the celling. "I hope I'll be a good dad." She stroked my earlobe, "I know you will."

* * *

 **9 months later**

Lucy was white with the strain. She had been at this for four hours already. The little guy had just not come out yet. We had decided on two names for a girl it would be Luna and for a boy Ryuu the middle names were not chosen yet. Gray had to keep Lucy cool with his eye and his fiancé Juvia kept Lucy hydrated. Wendy was keeping Lucy's energy up and the old hag kept nagging everyone. I felt so useless all I could do was hold my wife's hand. I used to fight in big battles but now I was head of the house. Lucy and I had married a month after she I got together and she had moved in. Because she was pregnant I had to work. I normally would only get about 1,000 jewel per job but with Lucy I tried not to destroy anything. Even though was an adult I didn't want to grow up but now I was a dad and had to be responsible. Lucy wasn't the only one who gave birth last month both Erza gave birth Erza to her son Simon. He was tall a strong built for a baby he had brown eyes like his mother and had her scarlet hair but a darker shade. He had also inherited his father's tattoo over his left eye. Also the week before Levy had given birth to her son Farran who had his father's dark eyes and his mother's eyes.

Lucy pushed hard and my hand almost went limp when I heard crying and there was Lucy smiling at me. They handed Lucy the baby wrapped in a bundle. "It's a boy." Wendy who was now fourteen exclaimed. He was beautiful. He had a tuft of my pink hair lining his head and had Lucy's brown eyes. "We did it Natsu." I smiled at my son.

"Welcome to the world Ryuu."

* * *

 **Thanx for reading this fanfiction was more of a prologue to Fairy Tail the next generation my longest story so far. Which will be updated at least every weekend.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
